Searching Again
by Juliet-Everdeen
Summary: Takes place five years after Spirited Away. The bath house and its adventures remains as dreams to Chihiro including Haku and Lin. As the years go by she forgets more and more about Haku until he's left to nothing in her memory but the faint promise they made to meet again. Now Chihiro is determined to keep that promise; however doubt remains that she may be too late.
1. The dreams again

"_We're going to meet together again, right?" _

"_For sure," _

"_You promise?" _

_He smiled warmly "Promise," _

_As I started to head down the stairs his hand slowly slipped out of mine, still being held out holding onto to the air. _

Slowly I woke up to find it was still dark outside. "I had that dream again."

For the past week it's been the same dream over and over again; the same constant goodbyes, the same promises to see each other again, the same gentle smile, and the same deep river green eyes. I feel like we've met before and yet I know he's nothing more than a figment of my imagination. Nothing more.

I wonder how it is that I feel like that. Like I know him… It's impossible, all of it; Talking frogs, water spirits, trains that run under water, dragons that that work for witches, ghosts with never ending gold. It's so impossible and yet it feels so real. I know it's impossible but something deep down inside wishes that it really did happen and I really did work in a mystical bath house.

Mom and dad say that we never visited an abandoned theme park near our house when we first moved in. I tried to find that forest and that train station, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't ever get close to finding that train station. And so after about five years of searching little by little I stopped trying to find it and soon I had forgotten everything I knew about that boy from his name, to his face, all the way down to what his voice sounded like.

It hurt to have forgotten something so important. Even now I still think about him, that girl from my dream who helped me out, and the eight armed man. Maybe tomorrow after school I'll try again. And who knows maybe I might find them again.

* * *

**Hello ghibli fans, This is my fifth fanfiction and I decided to do it on my favorite Miazaki movie of all time, Spirited away! Sorry the first chapter is so short but the rest will be longer. Disclaimer I do not own Spirited away i'm just writing a fanfiction about it. Unlike my other fanfictions this will not have smut (i'll try can't promise anything) i'm trying to keep the G rating but lets be honest that won't happen. Anyway Enjoy and I hope you'll be spirited away! (See what I did there) :D **


	2. Down the rabbit hole

**Disclaimer I do not own Spirited away i'm just obsessed with this movie. Hope you like it since this is a longer one, I plan on posting some more very soon since today I was sick and had nothing to do. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

"_I've known you since you were very small, Chihiro." _

"Chihiro!" The sharpness in my teachers' voice made me jump, jolting me right out of my desk. The class snickered and laughed as my face turned bright scarlet. The teacher tapped his foot impatiently "Honestly Chihiro, you need to pay more attention to the assignments. Ever since you moved here years ago you've been staring in the distance. Please stand and recite the fourth line in the history book."

My eyes fell to the page **Spirits have been known throughout history to have specific "resorts" all across the world for them to escape from the human world. **I let out a thin groan but before I could open my mouth the lunch bell rang excessively. Before my teacher could say anything to me I grabbed my lunch and ran from the room. My uniform slapped against my thighs as I slid on my shoes against the sleek polished tile before jumping on the banister for the staircase.

Instantly gaining speed I slid down the banister with teachers yelling against it and classmates cheering me on. Using my strength I pushed off the banister and slid onto the ground and pushed through the doors. Lunch period was an hour and a half long so it would give me enough time to search, find, and return getting through the classroom doors right when the bell rings.

"_Look Chihiro there's your new school." Dad points out the car window at the snow white three story building with polished windows and drawn shut blinds. _

"From here dad took a left," quickly pacing down the street following after the ghost of my family car. I kept following what little memories I had left of that day until…

"_What are those little houses?" _

My feet halted on the corner of the chalky dirt road and the smooth pavement. The crooked sickly tree from my memories was now full of gemmed green leaves and thick branches that leaned across the road like an arch. The tiny block houses for the spirits lay perfectly nestled in the roots of the tree.

In front of me was the beckoning forest, using the wind and the leaves to pull me in. As the car lurched forward I took my first step onto the dirt. Desperately trying to keep up with my father's erratic driving I ran through the woods following the path. It seemed endless until I ran face first into a wall of grass: tripping over a hard mound and tumbling through the grass into a small dark cave.

Staring down into the dirt I felt my head begin to slow. I gently curled my fingers against the ground but instead of getting grass and hard dirt in my nails I got a little dirt and then I felt jagged cobblestone. "I found it!" Pushing back on my knees (which were now covered in grass stains along with my school uniform); I dusted the ground seeing the cobblestone tile.

Excitement filled my heart as I stood and maneuvered my way around the moss covered benches and down the long dark tunnel.

"_Chihiro don't cling like that you'll make me trip." My mother warned as we walked down the tunnel following after my father who trailed after a small flicker of light. _

The smell of grass filled my nose as I stepped into the light. Across my vision was a plain of grass leading to a dried up river leaving behind only large rocks. Behind the rocks was a small "town" wrapped in red paper lanterns. The wind pushed at my back, I turned my head letting the purple hairband holding my hair up glitter in the dying light. The old red train station building seemed to slink away as it moaned with the wind.

I turned back to the "town" and started walking. "Wait my lunch!" I looked around frantically remembering I must have dropped it during the run. "Too late to turn now, I have to find him again."

The grass crunched under my feet until it ended and melted into rocks and paper thin water puddles. Trying not to trip and twist my ankle in the middle of nowhere I crossed over the rocks clumsily. I stretched my leg onto the next rock and eased myself awkwardly onto the rock. After the walk through the tunnel my memories started to get hazy. I finally eased myself onto the steps leading to rock figures of frogs that stood guarding the town.

"What is that smell?" A delicious aroma of food filled my nose. As I walked through the village I noticed the street was lined with restaurant after restaurant.

"_We're going to get in trouble!" _

_Dad piled the two plates with food "Don't worry honey you've got daddy, he's got credit cards and cash." _

The aroma seemed to come from the one open restaurant. The same restaurant. Plates were piled with strange foods I've never seen before. My stomach growled but I shook my head, something told me not to touch the food. The sun began to strangely set a smearing pink and orange as I walked on. Soon I could see a large red bridge leading to a bath house. I stared off the edge seeing a faded orange train pass by noisily.

I smiled and turned to the bath house to see a boy with shoulder length dark green hair and eyes to match. My smile fell as he looked at me with a stunned face "You shouldn't be here."

I gaped at him "What?"

He walked closer "You have to leave now before it gets dark."

"Are you crazy it's noon." I looked to my watch to find it was six thirty. "What!" I have not been gone six hours!" I yelled at my watch.

He pushed me gently "Just get out of here before you're spotted! I'll distract them." I watched as he pressed his forefinger and his thumb together and blew out white colored lotus shaped petals.

"What's with him?" I rubbed my eyes and started to run away from the red bridge.

The sky started to darken and the red paper lanterns started to glow to light. Black shadows seeped out the ground. I screamed as I practically almost ran into one. I clumsily ran through the shadows, I shrieked as one popped out right in front of me. Following the same path I came on I ran to the dried up lake and jumped from the top of the steps and splashed into black murky nighttime waters.


	3. Black see through waters

The moment I slapped my bare knees into the water I knew something was wrong. Frantically I surfaced and coughed up the nighttime colored water "What is this doing here?!" I shrieked.

Clumsily I stomped out of the water and shivered. The other side looked miles away and was lit up with glowing orange and red lanterns. Sleepily a boat with glowing yellow windows came over. I beat on my head "I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" Instantly I caught sight of my hands, I could see the murky waters through them.

"Ack!" I screamed "It's just a bad dream; I must have hit my head climbing over the rocks or something!"

The boat lurched to a halt in front of me and the doors flung open. Creatures of all types escaped the doors. Instantly I screamed again and ran off to a dark corner and crouched, burying my face in my water slapped knees. "It's just a dream." I mumbled to myself. "Just a dream, go away."

The gentle crunch of grass snapped me out of my moping. Quickly I jolted my head up to see the boy standing there. "Get away from me!" I shrieked.

He pulls out a small red glossy tablet, it looked like candy "here you have to eat something from this world or you'll disappear.

I shot out my hands "NO!" instantly my hands went right through him.

The boy gently shoved the candy through my locked lips "Don't worry it won't turn you into a pig. Now chew and swallow."

Trying to fight my urge to spit it out I stubbornly swallowed the piece of candy. It had a sweet and bitter taste to it. The transparency of my skin began to disappear. "See you're okay, see for yourself." He holds up his hand and gingerly I follow gently pressing my fingertips against his palm. He smiles and gently curls his fingers over mine.

I smiled back even though my face was burning and my cheeks were probably scarlet. It seems that after the fake train station and the red bridge my memories become leaves in the wind. He reminds me of the boy but something tells me he isn't him.

The boy helps me to my feet "come on." Slowly we walk through the restaurant strip. He holds my hand making my face feel warmer and warmer and get hotter and hotter with every step. "Now when we get to the bridge you can't even breathe. The smallest breath you make and the spell will be broken and everyone will see you."

Sooner than I hoped we came to the red bridge. The moment we were about to step onto the bridge I took a deep breath. Holding your breath is pretty easy but not when you're crossing the world's longest bridge.

Out of nowhere a small green frog wearing a blue kimono runs up and jumps in our face. "Master Haku!" As fast as I can I slap my hand to my mouth catching my breath. The frog doesn't notice "Where've you been Master Haku?"

The boy, Haku, gives him a sharp look. The frog backs off and lets us pass by. Still holding my mouth afraid to breath we cross over the bridge and he leads me off into a side garden. "You did very well Chihiro." He gave me a curt smile "Now go down the stairs till you find Kamaji the boiler man, you have to get a job or you'll never be able to go home. Understand Chihiro."

"Wait how did you know my name is Chihiro?"

He smiled "I've known you for a long time Chihiro; I couldn't ever forget you no matter how hard I tried." He stands and walks to the rice paper door sliding off his shoes and disappearing inside.


End file.
